


April 27, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Hurting a preacher should be fun,'' a teen said as he smiled near Amos and the latter's daughter.





	April 27, 2002

I never created DC.

''Hurting a preacher should be fun,'' a teen said as he smiled near Amos and the latter's daughter before Supergirl protected her father by the Pig Pit.

THE END


End file.
